Virtual Sex
Any VIP or UVIP-User can get naked and access adult animations. = Safety and etiquette = Before you start your quest for virtual sex, make sure you’re familiar with how to be safe and respectful in a virtual environment! Here are a few tips to help you out: * Never give out your personal information, such as full name, address, banking or identifying info * Never do anything you are uncomfortable with. If a conversation or activity is making you uncomfortable, it’s okay to ask the other person to stop. If someone won’t stop bothering you, you can use the Ignore feature to block them, and you can report them to World Ops. * Make sure you are familiar with the Utherverse Rules of Conduct and the Terms of Service. * Remember that behind the avatar is a person. Being online and anonymous can be exciting and provide a safe way to explore fantasies that you might not be able to in real life, but don’t forget that the person running your partner’s avatar is still real and has feelings too! If your partner is uncomfortable with certain acts or topics, respect their boundaries! = Finding a partner = While the rules might be a little more relaxed in the virtual world, chances are if you just walk up to someone and say, “Let’s have sex.” you are probably going to be rejected. Be friendly and treat people with respect and you’ll find you have no problem finding partners to have fun with! In-game Participating in activities is probably the best way to find a partner for virtual sex. Use the Explore button to find events and sexy locations. Take part in dancing, games and conversations that are happening at these events and you should have no trouble making friends and finding sex partners. If you don’t want to spend time finding a partner, you can always visit the Bareback Bordello or any WG friendly location to hire a Working Girl or Guy. Forums and Social Center Check out the Forum and browse Social Center profiles to meet more people when you’re not in the virtual world. You never know what kind of sexy fantasies will come out in a good old fashioned text chat! Practicing with sex bots If you don’t feel like you’re ready to try virtual sex with a partner, you can always practice your moves on a sex bot! Simply get naked then right click the bot to invite it for sex. You can choose standing sex, or you can click on nearby sex equipment to start a bed or bondage session. You can find sex bots in the following locations, as well as in many private properties: * Bareback Bordello (private rooms): vww.utherverse.vww/bordello/ * Passions: vww://utherverse.vww/passionclub * Passions (Gay): vww://utherverse.vww/gpassionclub = Sex animations = Getting naked Before you can have sex, you have to get naked. To remove clothing, click on the clothing items in the Corner Ring at the top-right corner of your screen. You can use the same method to put your clothes back on. Inviting for sex To start sex actions, invite your partner or bot to have sex by right-clicking on them and choose ‘''Invite for '' Standing Sex''’ or ‘''Invite for Sex''’. After choosing an option other than ''Standing Sex, click on a nearby bed or piece of sex equipment to start the sex sequence. Sex equipment Sex equipment is any object that has been scripted for sex use. When you hover your pointer over sex equipment, the pointer will change to a hand so that you can see it is a usable item. The most common sex objects are beds, bondage beds, and bondage crosses. Actions menu When you have successfully started the sex sequence, the Actions menu will appear on the right side of your screen. This menu allows you to choose from a variety of sex positions and actions. Click each position category to open the list of actions available in that position. Quick Bar actions You can save your favorite sex animations to the Quick Bar for easy access. Click on the icon that looks like a piece of paper in the upper left of your screen to access the list of actions. Once you’ve found the action you’d like, drag it to an empty Quick Bar slot. Once you’ve entered a sex sequence, you can click the animations you want to use in the Quick Bar instead of having to search the sex action menu every time. You can also use the options on the right side of the Quick Bar to auto-play and repeat sex actions. Speed Chat TBA Spicing up your sessions Virtual sex doesn’t have to be just avatar animations! To make the most out of your experience, try some dirty text chat, voice chat or even video. You can chat via text from within the client, and you can always use outside chat options to start voice and video sessions. Just remember to be careful and not share any personal information with people you don’t know! Hiring WGs If you are just looking to hook up without the hassle of finding a partner, you can hire a Working Girl or Guy to help you let off some steam. WGs can be found in a variety of venues in-world, such as the Bareback Bordello, or you can browse the WG Directory to check profiles and reviews for the right fit for you. Becoming a WG If you think you know the ins and outs of virtual sex and want to try earning some money at it, check out the WG Program! WGs earn Rays for each session of virtual sex they are hired for. These Rays can be exchanged for virtual goods and services, or can be withdrawn for real cash.